


1:37 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled from ear to ear as soon as he defeated a Smallville villain.
Kudos: 1





	1:37 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled from ear to ear as soon as he defeated a Smallville villain with a tentacle from his mouth and the enemy fled.

THE END


End file.
